Rio: Una nueva realidad
by Trisque
Summary: ¿Qué harías si toda tu vida no hubiera sido mas que una fantasía...una ilusión de tu mente?


_**N.A.: Se que prometí este capítulo para el día 27 como mi regalo para el mundo por soportarme estos ya 19 años pero he estado mas ocupado de lo habitual y un ataque de vagancia se adueño de mi. Es mas, si estáis leyendo esto ahora mismo es gracias a Malvatriz que ha traducido y pasado al ordenador este capitulo a partir de los jeroglíficos que son mis manuscritos. Así que los méritos por este capítulo son para ella. Disfrutadlo y no olvidéis dejar review y pasar por la página de facebook de la Comunidad Rio en español.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tyler**

** ¿Qué harías si toda tu vida no hubiera sido mas que una fantasía...una ilusión de tu mente?**

Tyler Blu Gunderson es un guacamayo muy especial, literalmente, el único de su especie...Separado de su hogar poco después de nacer, nuestro guacamayo vivió al amparo de una humana buena y compasiva durante 15 años. Si bien era feliz en Minnesota, donde vivían, le faltaba algo, un hueco que unicamente podría llenar alguien de su especie. Pensó que ese hueco jamas podría ser llenado pero un frio día de invierno, su vida cambió por completo.

Desde el día en que Tulio Monteiro se estrelló contra la puerta de la librería que Linda regentaba nada volvería a ser igual.

Viajó a su autentico hogar, Rio de Janeiro. Allí conoció a su actual pareja, Perla, una guacamaya spix igual que él, que aunque ruda y valiente también tiene un corazón de oro. Nada mas conocerse fueron encadenados juntos y secuestrados por contrabandistas. Junto con sus nuevos amigos Rafael, un tucán divertido, inteligente y muy sabio en la vida, Nico un canario con una gran voz y talento para las damas y su compañero, un cardenal obeso un tanto pesado pero digno de confianza, lograron librarse de ellos y ser libres de nuevo...pero como se suele decir...esa es otra historia.

La que nos ocupa, comienza 1 año después de estos sucesos, una mañana muy temprana de primavera...

"VAMOS PAPÁ, VAMOS PAPÁ, VAMOS PAPÁ"- Blu se despertó muy a regañadientes. El que gritaba era uno de sus tres hijos, Jack el mas intrépido y valiente de los tres. - "Me prometiste que me enseñarías a encontrar comida y a pelear como hiciste tu contra los monos"- dijo el pequeño mientras daba patadas en el aire.

"Si si pero no grites o despertaras a tus hermanos y a tu mad..."-dijo el guacamayo antes de ser interrumpido con los susurros de su pareja.

"Me temo que ya me ha despertado..."-dijo Perla mientras bostezaba.- "Buenos días a los dos..."

"Buenos días cariño..."-dijo tiernamente nuestro guacamayo mientras le daba un apasionado beso a su pareja, provocando que el pequeño Jack tuviera que taparse los ojos del asco que le daba ver a sus padres en semejante situación.

"Bueno pequeñajo vamos a por el desayuno y mientras te enseño los movimientos que tu madre me enseño a mi"- dijo divertido Blu mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

"Volved con mucha comida y tened cuidado"- les dijo Perla justo antes de que padre e hijo abandonaran el nido.

Lo cierto es que el Blu de hacía un año no se parecía en nada al actual. El tener hijos lo había vuelto mucho mas responsable y valiente. No dudaba si su familia se encontraba en peligro...poco antes de que sus polluelos nacieran, tuvo que enfrentarse a un águila que intentó atacar su nido...digamos que el águila estuvo sorbiendo su comida los tres días siguientes. El Blu de Minnesota ni se hubiera imaginado en semejante situación.

Los guacamayos llevaban ya bastante tiempo volando cuando encontraron una gran explanada salpicada de arboles frutales cuyos frutos tenían una pinta exquisita.

"Mira hijo parece que este es un buen sitio para conseguir comida, que te parece?"-preguntó el guacamayo adulto mientras señalaba al lugar.

"Si papa lo que tu digas pero yo quiero aprender a pelear"- dijo el pequeño de manera impaciente.

Al aterrizar y ver las frutas, a Blu se le ocurrió una genial idea para que su hijo practicara y a la vez lo ayudara con el desayuno.

"Hey pequeñajo"-llamó cariñosamente Blu a su hijo.

"Papa, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así"-dijo indignado el pequeño guacamayo.

"Soy tu padre y te llamo como quiero"-dijo Blu mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hijo haciendo que el joven se echara a reír.- "Bueno basta de juegos que seguro que tu madre y tus hermanos tendrán hambre"- dijo el guacamayo dejando de jugar pero en tono amable y cariñoso.- "Empecemos el entrenamiento.

"Si, señor"-contestó el joven guacamayo como si de un mini-soldado se tratase.

"Bien soldado Jack..."-comenzó a hablar Blu siguiéndole la broma a su hijo.- "Su entrenamiento de hoy le servirá para fortalecer las alas y practicar el uso de las garras en combate...además nos aportará un nutritivo desayuno...jajaja"-el guacamayo se reía mientras Jack lo miraba interrogante.- "Verás hijo ¿Ves aquellos jugosos mangos de allí?"-el pequeño afirmó con la cabeza.- "Bien pues lo que tendrás que hacer será hacer un zigzag a través de las ramas y volar a toda velocidad hacia las frutas. Una vez allí cortas una y la coges."- explicó Blu.

"¿Estás seguro que se puede hacer?"- preguntó Jack en tono escéptico.

"Por supuesto"-contestó su padre con decisión- "Es mas, te apuesto lo que quieras a que soy capaz de dar una vuelta al árbol antes de que el mango toque el suelo"-desafió el guacamayo.

"¿Qué te parece medio mango?"-propuso Jack.

"Jajaja...de acuerdo...pero antes haz lo primero que te pedí... te mostraré como"-dijo el guacamayo adulto.

"Vale pero luego nos apostamos ese mango...ya lo estoy saboreando"-recordó Jack con actitud chulesca.

"Eso está por ver..."-contestó su padre divertido.- "Ahora atento a como se hace"

El guacmayo salió volando cual relámpago azul. Atravesó el árbol que había antes de las frutas esquivando hábilmente todas y cada una de las ramas. Tras pasar el árbol, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia una de las frutas mientras extendía sus garras. En menos de un par de segundos, Blu consiguió cortar la fruta, parar en seco y cogerla por el tallo antes de que tocara el suelo.

"Tu turno"-dijo Blu al llegar hasta su hijo con el mango entre las garras.

El joven Jack despegó al igual que su padre. Para ser tan joven ya podía volar mejor que algunos adultos gracias a la habilidad voladora heredada de su madre. Consiguió esquivar con relativa facilidad las ramas del primer árbol aunque perdió un par de plumas a causa de algunos pequeños golpes sin importancia. Voló rápidamente hacia los mangos y extendió sus garras. Al igual que su padre cortó la jugosa fruta. Sin embargo, en lugar de parar en seco tuvo que hacer una pirueta y logró coger el mango.

"Bien hecho chico...aunque la pirueta del final igual sobraba"-dijo Blu orgulloso de su hijo.

"Puede...pero no me dirás que no ha quedado genial ¿verdad?"-dijo Jack descargando la pesada fruta al lado se su padre.- "Ahora te toca a ti...que bueno va a estar ese mango"-terminó relamiéndose con su propia imaginación.

"Ya veremos...observa"- dijo Blu en actitud chulesca.

El guacamayo volvió a despegar y tras esquivar de nuevo las ramas cortó otro mango. Sin embargo, esta vez dio una vuelta alrededor del tronco del árbol y consiguió coger el mango a pocos metros del suelo. Volvió junto a su hijo con una sonrisa triunfante en el pico.

"Te lo dije...creo que me debes media fruta"-dijo riéndose.

"Mmmm...eso ya lo veremos..."-dijo Jack desafiante.

Antes de que Blu pudiese preguntar, su hijo salió volando en dirección al árbol frutal. Esquivó, esta vez sin percances, las ramas del primer árbol llegando a los mangos mas rápido que la vez anterior. Consiguió cortar el pequeño tallo que unía la fruta al árbol sin perder la velocidad. Inmediatamente después realizó un giro muy ceñido alrededor del tronco casi tocando la madera con la punta del ala. El joven guacamayo consiguió agarrar la fruta pero era bastante grande y Jack ya estaba desgastado por el esfuerzo y el mango se le resbaló de entre sus garras cayendo al vacio.

"Muy bien hijo lo reconozco..."-dijo Blu orgulloso.- "Te mereces el medio mango."

"Pero no he cogido la fruta"- dijo el joven guacamayo en tono triste.

"Lo importante no es el resultado, lo importante es el esfuerzo que has puesto...además, ¡Casi lo consigues!"- animó su padre.

"Mmmm... supongo que tienes razón... hagamos una cosa, nos repartimos el mango que ha caido y así ambos ganamos ¿vale?"-propuso sabiamente el pequeño guacamayo.

"Me parece justo"-contestó Blu estrechándole el ala a su hijo.

Los dos guacamayos dejaron los mangos que habían conseguido hasta ese momento escondido en unas ramas y bajaron a por su aperitivo de media mañana.

"Que raro...debería estar por aquí...lo frené bastante antes de tener que soltarlo."-dijo Jack extrañado tras varios minutos de búsqueda.

"Si, es bastante raro...busquemos un poco mas y si no encontramos nada vamos a por otro.- dijo Blu intrigado.

Tras unos minutos, Jack encontró lo que parecía un rastro de zumo de fruta. Lo siguió y encontró el mango destrozado al lado de un montículo de rocas descubiertas.

"Papá lo he encontrado...Vaya pensaba que lo había frenado lo suficiente como para que no se rompiera"-dijo el joven guacamayo algo desanimado.

"Bueno, no te preocupes...anda vayamos a por otro."- – propuso Blu dándole unas palmadas de ánimo a su hijo.

Sin embargo los planes de ambas aves fueron truncados cuando iban a despegar. Los dos guacamayos notaron una mirada punzante en la nuca que hizo que se volvieran, lo que vieron los dejó paralizados.

Una enorme serpiente de color negro se alzaba agresivamente ante ellos. La aguda mirada amarilla se podía clavar en el alma del más valiente, tenía además un par de afilados colmillos en los que se podía ver rezumando un par de gotas de lo que era probablemente algún tipo de toxina. En la cabeza podía verse la causa de su enfado, podía verse como se escurría un líquido viscoso de color anaranjado. Probablemente el reptil se encontraba tranquilamente calentándose al sol en el montículo de roca cuando el mango de considerable tamaño se le cayó encima provocando una gran furia en un animal ya fácilmente irascible.

El reptil se quedó analizando fríamente a los guacamayos que permanecían quietos como estatuas. Gracias a su mente de depredador descubrió rápidamente quien era el más débil de aquellos dos posibles almuerzos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con un rápido movimiento, la serpiente se abalanzó sobre el joven guacamayo azul que seguía paralizado por el miedo. Por suerte su padre consiguió reaccionar y apartarlo de un empujón haciendo que ambos cayeran a un lado y la serpiente se diera contra el suelo lo cual hizo que su ira aumentase. Blu sabía que no podrían salir los dos sin ayuda.

El guacamayo alzó el vuelo preparado para enfrentarse a la serpiente. Su hijo aun estaba bloqueado por el pánico en el suelo, por lo tanto estaba indefenso y no podía permitir que le pasase nada. El reptil volvió a intentar atacar a Jack pero Blu consiguió darle un zarpazo que logró detenerla y hacer que lo atacara a él.

"¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Jack reacciona!" – gritaba Blu mientras esquivaba los ataques de la serpiente. Gracias a los gritos de su padre, el joven Jack consiguió reaccionar.

"¡Papá! ¡Voy a ayudarte!" – gritó el guacamayo. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de despegar su padre lo detuvo.

"¡No, quieto! ¡Ve a buscar ayuda mientras yo la distraigo!" – ordenó su padre con tono ya algo cansado.

"Pero…" – intentó replicar su hijo.

"!Haz lo que te digo!" – ordenó Blu sin lugar a más discusión. El joven guacamayo no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso a su padre y, en un momento de distracción del reptil, salió volando.

Una vez vio que su hijo por fin estaba fuera de peligro, Blu pudo empezar a pelear sin restricciones. La serpiente no dejaba de lanzar bocazos haciendo que el guacamayo únicamente pudiera actuar de forma defensiva. Cada vez que Blu intentaba escaparse la serpiente le bloqueaba el paso con un rápido movimiento. En una de éstas, el reptil le dio un fuerte coletazo haciendo que el guacamayo se estrellase contra el duro suelo. Nuestro cerúleo amigo permaneció en el suelo durante unos segundos…la cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas. Pese a estar dolorido y aturdido consiguió ver como la serpiente le lanzaba otro de esos mortales bocados y se apartó a tiempo. El reptil no pudo detener su ataque y se dio contra el suelo quedando los colmillos clavados en éste. Blu no desperdició esta oportunidad, voló por encima de la cabeza de la serpiente para lanzarse con las garras por delante, directo a los ojos del reptil. Clavó con saña las garras haciendo que la sangre comenzara a chorrear y cegando por completo a su enemigo. Herida y más iracunda que antes, la serpiente consiguió desenterrar sus colmillos de la tierra para atacar con mas fiereza a Blu.

El combate continuó durante unos minutos que parecieron horas. Aunque la serpiente estuviera ciega, aun podía oler y oír al guacamayo de hecho había conseguido darle un par de fuertes coletazos dejando a Blu bastante magullado. Sin embargo, éste no se había quedado impasible, también había dado algunos zarpazos dejando al reptil con algunos cortes bastante feos. Ambos contrincantes estaban agotados pero la serpiente seguía insistiendo en atacar a Blu y Jack parecía no llegar nunca con la ayuda… Si Blu quería acabar con esto tendría que hacerlo por las malas. Por desgracia para el guacamayo, la serpiente aprovechó este pequeño momento de reflexión para darle otro coletazo mandándole a un grupo de raíces. Blu se estrelló rompiendo las raíces y un ala en el proceso. Sin su capacidad voladora, el guacamayo estaba indefenso y la serpiente lo sabía. Se acercó a él disfrutando de su victoria lentamente mientras el guacamayo se preparaba para su final. El reptil se preparó para lanzar la última y letal mordida. En el último momento Blu pudo ver que al alcance de su ala había una rama afilada. Se movió lentamente para poder alcanzarla sin que la serpiente se diese cuenta y cuando ésta se lanzó hacia él con la boca abierta, la ensartó con ella.

La serpiente yacía muerta sobre él, sentía un fuerte dolor en su ala rota … sin embargo se reía pensando en lo cerca que había estado de la muerte y en que ésta sería una gran historia que contar. El guacamayo apartó con dificultad el cadáver del reptil para poder levantarse. Una vez erguido, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, estaba mareado y se le nublaba la vista. Caminaba torpemente .. tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol tras apenas un metro de donde había caído. Con dificultad logró ver que en su ala rota tenía lo que parecía ser una especie de rama blanca. El guacamayo la arrancó con dificultad confirmando el peor de sus temores… era un colmillo venenoso de la serpiente. Blu se tambaleaba y cada vez veía peor.

"¡Blu! ¡Blu! ¡Blu!" – podía oírse en la lejanía. Varios cuerpos borrosos aterrizaron cerca del guacamayo.

* * *

Lo último que pudo ver antes de desvanecerse fue como uno de esos cuerpos se le acercaba.

Cuando se despertó aun le dolía la cabeza y no veía demasiado bien… Se notaba muy pesado y le costaba moverse como si hubiera engordado 1000 kg de golpe. Se pasó varios minutos mirando al techo esperando a que los mareos pasasen. Estaba en una habitación de hospital, seguramente en algún ala especial del centro de preservación. Lo cierto es que no creía que lo del veneno fuera para tanto. Desde su posición todo parecía curiosamente pequeño pero no le dio importancia. Cuando fue a ponerse las alas en la cabeza descubrió algo que lo dejó en shock.

Ya no había plumas. Tenía una ligera pelusa y en las partes de lo que antes eran alas ahora había un par de manos de las que colgaban las vías por donde se introducían el suero y los medicamentos. Se incorporo sobresaltado tocándose la cara y pellizcándose para confirmar que no era un mal sueño.

"No puede ser… no puede ser… soy un…" – decía Blu completamente impactado.

En ese momento entro una mujer que al verlo despierto gritó con gran alegría.

"¡Tyler… Tyler! ¡Estás despierto!"

"…soy un humano" – dijo Blu con los ojos como platos.


End file.
